


the power of the sun

by daughter_of_death



Series: what 3 things can not long be hidden? [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_death/pseuds/daughter_of_death
Summary: As the sun broke through the curtains
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: what 3 things can not long be hidden? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119914
Comments: 27
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this work was beta's by unicornsarederpy24 the awesome mate they are is helping me out

As the sun broke through the curtains, it reflected on his hair. I smiled, watching the rise and fall of his chest.   
Most days, it's hard to believe that we have come so far. Together, after all this time. 

That day, he had approached her after the dust had settled. When she looked into his eyes, clear as day, she could see something (or many things) were eating him up. He had gently held her arm, and that was all it took for her to understand what was bothering him. That day in the mansion, the same day that gave her her mudblood scar. They talked a lot that night, and they cried a lot too. Both of them were better for it and it let them both get the weight off of their shoulders that they had been carrying around for years. The problem was that while she could forgive him for all that had happened, many others such as Ron and Harry could not. When the 3 talked and she said that she had forgiven him, they had gotten into a fight.

After that, they drifted apart. 

Harry and Ron both became Aurors, and that was the last she had heard from them. By the time both had to go back for their 8th year, they had grown beyond simply being friends and had become something more, something better and closer. Both remembered the reaction of everyone else when they were simply friends, both knew it would be a lot worse since they were now much more than that. 

The headmistress had messaged them each to inform them that she had gotten head girl and he had gotten head boy. The news came out quickly and there was a huge cry of outrage when parents found out that he was the head boy. Many parents threatened to pull their children from school but after seeing that the headmistress wasn't going to budge, they calmed down. 

It was a hard year. Filled with their duties and sneaking around, and she being famous and him being infamous, there was too much to do to help all of the students recover.


	2. Chapter 2

They tried a lot of things to help the kids, many of the Slytherins needing more help than the rest. It was a long journey and many many things in Hogwarts needed to change after the war. 

But they did it. Halfway through the year, they were caught. Many parents of students wanted him expelled and in Azkaban. They said he must have used an unforgivable to make it happen. She could see the headmistress start to believe the rumors. 

She put an end to it. After that, she lost most of her Gryffindor friends. They all said she betrayed them. That she was just as bad as them. Luna had never cared about that. Only wanted her to be treated right. 

But he cared. He didn't want to be the reason she lost everyone she cared about. He tried to end things with her. But she didn't let him. Told him if he really wanted to, she would, but he had to give her a better reason.

He couldn't come up with one. 

After both of them had graduated, he became a healer and she started working in the ministry. Then he asked her to live together. Soon his movements brought her out of her reminiscing. 

Mornings such as this one don't happen too often because he is up before her. But the days that they do she treasures. He intertwined her fingers with his. Smiling, he pulled her against his chest. Running his fingers through her hair, trying not to tangle it any more than it already was. “Good morning,” he mumbled. Still half asleep, her tracing patterns on his chest have woke him up. 

“Good morning,” she said back, much more awake than him. “You look like you’re thinking.” he stated, much less of a question than he intended. 

“Just thinking of how we got here is all,” she answered at last, after a few seconds of silence. “Are you alright?” he asked, concerned. 

“Yes. I, am”


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you get 2 chapters today : )

“Draco?” she begins, laying on her back on the bed.

“Yes?” he responds.

“..do you want to have children?” she asks, turning to him.

“Of course,” he says without a falter, resting his head on her arm. 

“Which would you rather, if you had the choice?“ she inquires, looking him in the eyes.

“A boy or a girl?” he said absentmindedly, quirking his lips.

“Yes,” she clarifies, huffing good naturedly 

“Both, if possible,” he decides, thoughtfully. 

”Oh?” she expressed, without blinking. 

“Do you want a boy to carry on the family name?” Trying to keep the emotion out of her voice

“No, a boy to play with, to teach how to be a kind man” he clarifies, still not hesitating. 

And a girl to teach how to be a great woman? She continues for him, grinning.

“Yes,” he states, him smiling back. 

“We can fly together.” he muses, linking their hands together. 

“Doesn't matter if they’re a boy or a girl, really, as long as they enjoy it,” he promises, squeezing her hand. 

“Okay, then, what would you name a girl?” Hermione askes, playing with his ring. 

“Elisabeth,” he says, biting his lip. 

She furrows her brows. “Isn't that a muggle name, though?” 

“No,” he says, smirking. “A king, a long time ago, was saved by a witch named Elisabeth. To thank her, he named his daughter after the witch in honor of what she did for him.”

“Oh, that's an amazing thing, and It's a beautiful name.” she says, trying to memorise it. 

“Yes, it is. It's the name of my Great Aunt Lisa as well.” he continues, thinking of the stories that he had been told by his mother.

“What was she like?” she askes, curious. 

“She was a lot like you, to be honest, and she loved animals and people both.”

“She also didn't care about blood purity.” he says, looking directly at her.

“Really?” she asks, shocked.

“Yes, she treated everyone differently. One, as her friend; Two, someone who had wronged her, and Three, someone who she found rude and distasteful.”

“What would get you two and three?”

“Well, pureblood supremacists would get you 3 immediately,“ he begins, smirking, “as well as anyone who used the slur for muggleborns,harm elfs, and look down on magical creatures,” he said, thinking of everyone who would have fit into those catagories. 

“So, basically anyone who was in high society?”

“Pretty much, yes,” he says, before he started laughing.

“How about your dad?” 

“Oh, she would have hated him with a passion,” he says, laughing more. 

“Well, then, what would you name a boy?” She asks softly. 

“Malcolm,” he chooses. “What would you name a girl, Hermione?”

“I would name her Emori,” she replies. 

“A boy?” he asks.

“Scorpius, a constellation to follow the tradition, of course,” she says with a laugh.

“Of course,” he replies, finding it as funny as well. 

“But, Hermione,” he begins slowly, afraid of the answer. “Why are you wondering all of this now?” he asked.

“Because...I'm pregnant,” she says, hoping for a good reaction.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 5 is half way done

<10>Because i'm pregnant

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

# Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant 

Because i'm pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was meant to be in all different text size's  
> starting from 1 going up to 11 then back down to 1 again, but ao3 was not on board with that plan so you get this


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i posted another one, yay

Those 3 words were ringing in his ears. Draco felt many, many things at the same time.  
He was happy, because he was going to be a father, and then he was terrified because he was going to be a father. He was also very scared. The future child is going to be a Malfoy and a half-blood, something that has never happened before. Before all of that he needs to at least respond.  
“Are you okay?” he stutters.  
“Is there something I need to do?”  
“How far along are you?”  
“Are you allowed to be working?”  
He fires them off one after another.  
“Draco, calm down,” Hermione says, laughing softly.  
“I am perfectly alright.”  
“Not at the moment.”  
“About 4 weeks.”  
“Yes I can work up til about 7 months.” she answered, hoping to calm him down.  
“Are you happy?” she asked, hoping he was  
“I‘m ecstatic, but this isn't going to be easy,” he says, finally voicing his concerns.  
“I know, this is going to be really new,” she said, understanding what he was trying to tell her.  
“This is going to be the first half-blood Malfoy, and there is going to be a shit ton of backlash, they’ll take all the hate for the Malfoy name and take it out on our child,” he says gravely, expanding on his earlier thoughts.  
“I know, trust me; I do,” Hermione says, hoping that it won't be as bad as they both think it will.


	6. the power of the moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> info

hi, so as you can tell this is the last chapter for this fic, but there is going to be another fic called the power of the moon. it will take place around the end of the pregnancy along with some snippets from before that, including all the bumps along the way. after that is done i don't know if ill make another one but if i do then it may very well be the power of the truth and follow the kids, if all of those teen wolf fans are reading this then yes, the names come from the saying "what 3 things can not long be hidden? the sun, the moon, the truth" i just really love it ok? its inspiration. the next chapter of the next part should be up in a day or 2, stay safe everyone and have a great day

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.com/channels/720240253272719420/720240253272719423/779184602673315870 here is a link to the cover image, i can't upload it because i fucking suck really badly sorry.


End file.
